Skeletons in the Closet
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Remy has always kept his past hidden. Kept the skeletons burried deep in the closet. But what happens when, on one stormy night, one of those skeletons arrives at the X-mansion? Will he turn his back when they need his help? Or will he learn to forgive himself for his past?
1. A Shock in the Rain

**Obviously I do not own any of the characters that belong to Marvel or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics! I would be writing actual stories! The only person that belongs to me is the mystery girl.**

Usually the weather is pretty fair during the summer. But not this time. No, this year, while the young residents had returned to their families, the sky was as dark as night. Thunder boomed outside as the sky lit with lightning, making the lights of the X-mansion flicker. Orroro looked up, taking a small sip of water as she sighed softly. "Doesn't the sky look beautiful?" she asked, enjoying the weather no matter the appearance as she sat in the kitchen.

Scott frowned as he followed her gaze. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon, Storm, and it looks like it's almost midnight. Can't you lighten this up at all?"

Orroro looked back at her dear friend and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Scott. I can't. The news called for thunderstorms all weak." She said, chuckling as he returned to his coffee.

"You'd think there's a hurricane out there with-" Scott's depressing comments were ended by the familiar sound of two southerners bantering as they made their way closer to the kitchen.

"Come on, chere. Let's go on a date. We can even take de car." Orroro couldn't help but laugh when she heard Remy's proposal, shaking her head. If she knew Rogue, which she did, there was no way the Southern Belle would step outside in this weather.

"Are ya crazy, Swamp Rat?!" they heard Rogue say, earning a grin from Scott. "It's pourin' out there! Ya wanna get drenched? Ah'll wave at the door as ya drive off." She said, her Mississippi accent thick as the two entered. Rogue's hips swayed as she walked ahead of the Cajun, making her way to the fridge where she grabbed herself some leftover food from the lunch she hadn't finished.

Remy pouted as he leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen. "But chere-"

Rogue turned to Scott and Orroro as she placed a hand on her hip. "Guys, would either of y'all want to go outsahde in a storm like this? Much less on a _date_?" she asked, earning a shake of the head from Scott and a 'no' from the Weather Goddess. "There ya have it, Cajun. Ain't happening."

Remy only pouted more as his red and black eyes glowed with amusement. Even when she was irritated, she was beautiful to him. "Chere, it'd be fun."

"What would be fun, Gumbo?" a gruff voice said as the owner walked in, beer in hand as he sent a glare at Remy. Usually anything fun for Remy meant Logan wanting to shishkabob his Cajun butt.

"Remy wants t' take his chere on a date, mas she don't want t' cause o' de weat'er." He said, looking at his friend he often referred to as "Wolvie". "Please tell her dat it would be fun?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Remy before looking at Rogue and shaking his head. "If the kid doesn't want to, she doesn't have to." He told Remy before looking at Rogue. "But do remember that you chose to date him so you're gonna have to find a way to deal with his…antics." Logan added before jerking a thumb at Remy who only grinned like a Cheshire cat. "And in my opinion, you're crazy if you want to go out in this weather anyway."

The grin on Remy's face dropped when he heard his final comment before hanging his head in defeat. "Fine, fine. Remy can see when people team up against dis poor Cajun." He said as Rogue and Orroro rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Remy, because the whole world is against you." Orroro said, looking at her old friend as he smiled.

"Yes, it is, Stormy. Glad to see you agree." He said before a knock came from the front door. Turning their heads, they looked in the general direction as Scott and Orroro stood.

"Now who would be out here in this weather?" Scott asked, not moving to answer the door.

"Ah don' know, but we should probably think about helpin' them, sugah." Rogue said, walking to the door as the others stayed behind, returning to their conversation about Remy's idea of a good date.

Walking to the door, Rogue tucked her white strands of hair behind her ear before pulling the door open. "Hello?" she asked, seeing someone standing there in the shadows. From what she could make out, they wore black jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt with a pair of combat boots and fingerless gloves. Their sunglasses hid their eyes as the person stumbled forward.

"I…L-looking for…Ga-Gambit…" they whispered, revealing they were female before she fell forward. Rogue quickly caught her, her gloved hands catching her arms before she set her on the ground. Silver hair cascaded around the pale girls form as Rogue looked up.

"Logan! Remy! All o' y'all get in here!" she called before looking down at the girl. She reached for the girl's wrist, checking for her pulse through her thin gloves as the others entered.

"Who was there, chere?" Remy asked before they saw the girl lying on the ground. Logan, Scott, and Orroro ran forward and kneeled around the girl as Remy stood still, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl.

Rogue felt a faint pulse as Orroro moved to pull off the sunglasses, the girl's eyes remaining closed before Rogue jerked her hand back. "What is it, kid?" Logan asked, noticing the movement as he looked at Rogue.

Her emerald eyes remaining on the girl, she looked at her in bewilderment before looking up at Logan. "She…she shocked me." The others looked down at the girl, wondering just who had arrived at their mansion…and just what kind of trouble she could possibly be in.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Yeah, so haven't written an X-men fanfic in a while and this idea just…popped into my head. Weird, right? Haha. Well, this girl is actually in my Avatar: The Last Airbender story if y'all have read it and recognize the silver hair. But I thought that she would be good for this story. I hope you enjoy it because this will be a huge focus on Remy's past. There will be some ROMY, but it's not the priority. And if any of you have any requests for pairings in this, please tell me. Whether it be a cannon with a cannon or this OC with a cannon.**


	2. Green and Gold

**Hey, you guys! I'm glad you seem so interested in this story so, here's the next chapter! **

It had been two weeks since the mystery girl had shown up and she was still locked away in the med bay, monitored 24/7. Classes were starting again and it seemed everything was back to normal. But the girl had no idea that her appearance had created an uproar in a sense. The students wanted to know about her, where she was from, why she was there, and why she was unconscious. So until she awoke, they were enjoying creating their own stories. "Maybe she works for Magneto and was sent here to spy on Professor X!" Jubilee, the school gossip, said from her seat in the living room.

Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, Jubes. One time I, like, visited Hank to take him some medication he was running low on and saw her. She looks, like, too innocent to work for Magneto."

"What does she look like? I hear she's covered in scars and is completely ugly!" Jamie said, looking up from his Gameboy.

"Now where did you hear a thing like that?" Jubilee demanded. _And why haven't I heard it yet,_ she thought.

Jamie shrugged. "Bobby and Kurt have been guessing what she looks like. None of the students have really seen her."

"Seen who?" The three looked up to see Remy standing in the doorway, trench coat and all before sharing a look. All the students had caught on that when Remy was around; the mystery girl was to be an unspoken topic.

"No one." Kitty said with a shrug, looking down at her iPhone as the Cajun rolled his eyes.

"Petite, y' be a terrible liar." He said, patting her head.

"Well-" Kitty started, but was cut off by Jubilee.

"What's with you and the new girl, Gambit? Is she an old flame? Is that why you don't like talking about her? Or is she someone that crossed you a long time ago? Why do you hate her being a topic that's brought up around here? I mean, come on, you have got to know we're _dying _of curiousity!" Jubilee rambled on and on about her questions and assumptions while Remy watched her, his trademark smirk on his lips.

"Jubilee, y' be a curious fille. Mon past is mon past. De chere down stairs is a part of it. Let's just leave it at that, hm?" he asked, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them till they became a blur between his fingertips. Kitty and Jamie watched him, knowing that he meant that as a clue for Jubilee to shut up. But she didn't exactly listen.

"Is she a threat to Rogue?"

Dead silence.

That's all there was and once the questions left Jubilee's lips she knew she made a mistake. His eyes seemed to glow a dark red, filled with anger at the fact that question could ever even be thought of as a possibility. "Petite, learn when y' cross a line." He said, his voice low before he got up and left the room. Jubilee's face was a bright red as she bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Nice move." Jamie said, returning to his Gameboy before earning two pillows being thrown at him. "Hey!"

Remy ignored Jamie's shout as he walked down the hall, hands shoved in his jeans and his auburn hair falling in his eyes, making them look even more demonic. He sighed softly, ignoring the students who waved and said "hi" as he thought about her. That damn woman that came back into his life. How could she? She was supposed to be dead!

_-Flashback-_

"_Gambit, go! They don't want you! You did your job!" A pair of pale hands handed a young girl to him as he looked up, seeing green and gold eyes stare at him with tears threatening to fall. _

"_Non, Gambit ain' leavin' y'."_

"_Gambit, go!" she shouted, pushing him before holding up a hand towards the ceiling of the sewers. Electricity crackled in her fingertips before bolts of light hit the ceiling, caving in between the two._

"_Non!" Remy shouted, setting the little girl down and banging on the stone. He held his fingertips there, ready to charge the concrete before he heard a heart shattering scream. Closing his eyes and looking down, he released the charge before picking up the little girl and running. His friend was dead. And all he could do was run._

_-End Flashback-_

Storming down to the med bay, he entered the infirmary with a small 'hiss' of the doors. His metal boots were silent on the tile as he walked inside, shuddering slightly. He always had hated hospitals.

"Remy? What are you doing here?" Hank asked, looking at him in confusion. Remy turned to him and gave him a cocky smile.

"I only got a glimpse of our friend for a few seconds the night of her arrival. I thought I would check on her to see how she's doing."

Hank watched him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, just be careful. Might want to take your boots off. Anything metal has a chance of being electrocuted if close enough to her." He said before walking into his office. Remy thought about it before a moment before shrugging. The Cajun had never had a problem with her powers before and doubted he would have one now.

Entering her room, Remy walked to the table in the middle and looked down at her. "Why'd y' come 'ere, chere? What's after y'?" he whispered, taking some of her silver hair in between his fingers. Against the light, some of the strands appeared gold and he smiled slightly. She always hated how her appearance showed hints of her powers. She shifted in her sleep, turning her face towards him and he frowned when he noticed what looked to be scars. Tucking her hair back, his frown deepened when he noticed the scars lacing each other down her cheek, neck, and collarbone before disappearing under the hospital gown.

"Pretty gruesome, huh?" Remy looked up to see a pair of eyes so similar to his. Green and gold irises on black sclera watched him intently. Her soft voice escaped her pink lips as she whispered, "Hey there, Gambit."


	3. Erin Rielly

**Thanks for all the views, you guys! Means a lot! **

**Personal Shout Outs Toooooo:**

Lovely Smile! No, the mystery girl will possibly be a threat to Rogue. But for now she is only someone very important in Remy's past.

**And now tooo…**

**kendraDrake! Hi, there! I find it so funny how we're writing similar stories. It's hysterical! Honestly? Mystery girl is indeed a very important person. She and Remy are connected due to their pasts and soon Hank will be revealing a very important detail involving their relationship.**

Thank you for the reviews! I love answering them and also, Mystery Girl might be getting a future boyfriend. Will it be the Cajun? ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cherie, y' awake?" Remy asked, surprised as she went to sit up.

"Yeah…though my eyes are still adjusting…" she said, wincing.

"Den how did y' recognize ol' Remy?"

"How many Cajuns live here, Gambit?" she asked, earning a small smile from him.

"Aw, couldn' be mon charms, Cherie?" he teased, earning a punch in the gut. Remy grimaced, rubbing his stomach. "Still got de strength, huh? What happened to de accent o' your's Remy loved so much?"

"Never left me, Cajun." She said, blinking repeatedly before her eyes focused. Looking around, she stiffened slightly when she saw the medical equipment around her. "Where am I, Gambit?"

"De infirmary. Remy knows it ain' y' favorite place, mas y' did pass out."

"So?! Gambit, you and I both-"

"My stars and garters." Both young adults turned to the door to see Hank standing there, lab coat on his blue form with glasses on his nose and a pen and papers in his hands. "How are you awake, my dear? We assumed you would be asleep for another week!" Hank walked towards her, but Erin quickly backed up, her shoulder brushing Remy's chest as she backed to the edge of her bed. "And your eyes, why they're amazing. So much like Gambit's." He noticed her backing up and stopped at the edge of the bed as Remy rested a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, what's wrong?"

"De petite don't do good with hospitals."

"Same as you, I assume?" Hank asked, looking at the young Cajun who was standing by the girl almost protectively. Odd since Remy had been so against even talking about her presence.

Remy only shrugged as she glared at Hank. "I don't know who you are, but any person that's come near me in one of these places only causes trouble." She said as Remy looked down at her. He grimaced slightly, knowing how stubborn she could be.

Hank sighed softly, and set the pen and papers down. "Now, my dear, we need to do some blood tests for your health. We need to see if you are allowed to leave the infirmary."

"_Allowed_?" she asked, earning a wince from Remy. Bad word choice.

"Not necessarily allowed." Hank said, realizing his mistake. "I'm just concerned about your health."

"Petite, trust Hank. He's a good man. Remy promises, y' will be safe." He whispered in her ear, making her relax.

Still looking at Hank untrustingly, she moved to the edge of the bed and sat on it, her legs swinging as her silver hair fell down to hide her bare back. "What do you need to know about me?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"First a name would be helpful." Hank said, surprised that she was now more willing to cooperate.

"Erin Rielly."

_Rielly?, _Remy thought, _What happened to Boudreaux?_

"How old are you?"

"22." Erin said, crossing her legs. The questions continued, slowly becoming more scientific with questions about her blood, medical records, past injuries, and questions along that line. Two hours later and Remy was sitting in a chair, slowly dozing off.

"Alright, Erin, I think that will be enough for now. My friend, Orroro, brought some clothes to lend you until you are able to get some for yourself." Hank said, setting the clothes on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry if they aren't the proper size."

"They'll be fine." Erin said, only glancing at the clothes before he nodded.

"Once you change, I think it would be best if you had something to eat and got a tour of the institute."

"But I don't-" Erin was cut off by Hank leaving the room and she sighed before jumping off the table, her legs slightly shaky as she leaned against it. Remy looked at her through hooded eyes, smiling slightly as she stood with her back to him. Her hair fell to her butt, hiding anything from him as she slipped off the nightgown. Reaching for the underwear, she slipped on a white bra with black lace and matching underwear. _Who would've thought Stormy visited Victoria Secret_, Remy thought to himself before Erin slipped on a thin white tank top with a black button up shirt. She buttoned it up till the button under her breasts before slipping on a pair of light blue jeans and turning to Remy. "Done watching me, Gambit?" she asked, smirking as Remy grinned and stood.

"Now, Chere, y' know better dan to tempt dis ol' Cajun."

"You're two years older than me. Stop acting like you're fifty." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Guess Remy should give y' de tour, huh?"

Erin hesitated, shoving her hands in her jeans. "Gam-Remy, I'm not staying. I can't. I just need your help."

"Mon help?" he asked, surprised as he looked down at her. His demon eyes stared keenly into her green and gold eyes before she looked away.

"We'll talk about it later. How about something to eat? I'm starving." She said, a small smile appearing on her lips before he sighed. Nodding, he led her out of the med bay.

"Remy's gonna warn y', Erin. De institute is a gossip center. Dey heard 'bout y' and had to make up their own assumptions."

"You didn't want to tell any of them about me?" she asked curiously.

"Well, de last time Remy saw y', y' were supposed to be dead." He said, his voice suddenly turning cold as he walked ahead of her. Erin hesitated, her steps faltering before she hurried to catch up with him as he started walking faster. "Soon de X-men will want t' test out your powers in de Danger Room. Dat won' be too much of a challenge, will it?" he asked, glancing back at her as she shook her head.

"No. I think I can handle that." She said before the smell of food entered her nose. "What is that?"

"Pizza. Some of de younger X-men are in charge o' meals around here, but be too lazy to make somet'ing. So dey order pizza. Y've had pizza, right?"

Erin thought about it. She remembered little kids telling her about their birthdays and their parents ordering pizza. But she herself had never tried it. Shaking her head, she smiled slightly and shrugged. "Nope. Never."

A smirk formed on his lips as he chuckled. "Come on, petite. De ot'ers be waitin'." He said before they entered the kitchen. Erin winced when the massive volume entered her ears. It was ridiculous! Never had she heard so many voices at once. But once she and Remy entered the kitchen and people noticed their presence, there was silence. Remy looked around before picking up two plates and handing one to Erin. "Eat up." Erin nodded slightly, keeping her head down as she walked over to the offered food and selected two pieces. One was a barbeque piece and another was hamburger. Remy raised an eyebrow and came up behind her before grabbing two more and setting them on her plate. "Y' haven' eaten in a while. Y' need your strength."

Erin glared at him but didn't put away the food. In truth, she was starving. But she didn't want to take food that didn't belong to her. Walking to an empty table, she took a seat and silently ate as the volume started returning to normal. "Hey, there, kid. You're in my seat." Erin looked up and raised an eyebrow when she saw a burly man standing in front of her. He couldn't be any taller than 5'2. At most 5'3. His jet black hair was formed almost like an animal. And though his blue eyes were stern, there was almost a hint of understanding in them.

"Guess it's my seat now." She said, earning the attention of a few people around her. They stared at the two as he took a swig of his beer and chuckled.

Taking a seat across from her, he set his beer on the table and nodded. "Good for you."

"And you are?" Erin asked, crossing her arms.

"Dis is Wolvie, petite." Remy said, setting a can of Sprite in front of her before taking the seat beside her. "Wolvie, dis is Erin."

"Wolvie?" Erin asked, looking to the other man for an explanation who was glaring at Remy.

"Logan, kid. So how are you feeling? Seemed pretty worn out when you first showed up."

"You were here?" Erin asked, confused.

Logan chuckled. "I had to be. I was the only one who could carry you without being shocked." He said, earning a small blush from her.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Healing factor took care of it."

"Kind o' ironic though since you're full o' metal." Remy pointed out.

"Hey there, shugah." A new voice said. Erin looked up, folding her arms on the table as she looked at the girl. Judging by her accent she was from Mississippi. Her auburn hair was oddly marked by two white streaks that fell to frame her face with beautiful olive skin and emerald eyes. The eyes reminded Erin of a pair of emeralds she had seen Remy steal. She wore a long sleeve green shirt with black gloves and black jeans. More along Erin's style than this Orroro's clothing. "Ah'm Rogue."

"Erin." She said, holding out a hand that the southern belle shook. "So what are all of these rumors going on about me?" Erin asked as Rogue took a seat next to Logan.

"Too many to keep track of if you ask me." Logan said, rolling his eyes as Erin smirked. It seemed that Logan was the type of person she could get along with.

"A majority of them are more about why you're here. After all, when ya first showed up, ya first told me that ya were lookin' for Swamp Rat here." Rogue said, pointing at the Cajun who only smiled innocently.

"Can' keep the females off me, Chere." He said before getting punched in the gut by Erin. Groaning slightly, he rubbed his stomach. "Not fair."

Logan and Rogue shared a look before smiling at Erin. "Like you already, Kid." He said, earning a smile from the young woman. "So what are your powers?"

"Is that her?" a voice said nearby, nearly a whisper.

"I think so. She and Mr. Lebeau seem pretty close." Another answered.

"Then why wouldn't he say anything about her? It seemed like he hated her?"

"Maybe he was, like, just worried about her." A third voice interrupted.

"Or maybe she's a freak and he feels sorry for her." The first voice said.

Erin scowled before looking at the others. "Excuse me for a second." She said, standing and walking over to the table. She noticed that it was a group of four people that couldn't be any older than her. One of them was a boy with blonde hair and caring blue eyes. He had tan skin and when he noticed her tried to smile "charmingly", but looked more along the lines of a goof. Beside him was a girl with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and innocent eyes. She had a sweet face and wore the brightest clothes Erin had seen. Something about her already rubbed her the wrong way. The other girl had short black hair and wore a neon coat that made Erin grimace in disgust. She popped her bubble gum, the noise making Erin stiff. She hated how sensitive her ears were. The fourth person had shaggy dirty blonde hair and extremely tan skin. His brown eyes watched her as he grinned, flicking his lighter repeatedly.

"Uh…yes?" the first boy asked and she realized it was him who made the comment about her and Remy being close.

"Heard your little comments about me over there." Erin said, her hands forming in fists on the cool table. "Thought I might want to straighten out the issue of these so called 'rumors'."

"Aw, how sweet, shiela. I'm John. This is Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby." The other boy said and Erin realized he wasn't one that had talked. The other three waved and Erin smiled 'sweetly'. "So…which of you was the one who was asking who I am?" she asked before the girl to her left raised her hand. Jubilee. Erin smiled slightly before picking Jubilee up by the front of her coat and ramming her against a free wall. Silence filled the room as all eyes landed on them. "Listen to me, Jubilee, I'm not some shy idiot that hides in shadows. I listen to what people tell me and I say something if it isn't right. So guess what, what you said isn't right. I'm not a freak. I'm a mutant just like you. Believe it or not, I have a heart and a mind and I didn't quite like what you said about Remy feeling sorry for me." she asked, the gold in her eyes glowing brighter and brighter as Jubilee trembled slightly in fear. "I might be new, but don't make assumptions that make you sound like some bitch until I give you reason to, got it?" she snapped, eyes visibly different as what looked to be gold flecks danced along her free hand's fingertips.

"Got it." Jubilee said, her voice soft before Erin dropped her to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Erin and Jubilee looked to the doorway to see Scott standing there. Remy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Erin was just introducing herself to Jubilee." Logan said, chuckling as he stood, walking over to Erin as Remy joined him.

"It's fine, Scotty boy." He said as the leader frowned. Logan looked down at Erin's hand.

"I would take care of that if I was you, kid." He commented. Erin looked down at her hand and fisted it tightly, her knuckles becoming even whiter before she relaxed her hand, the sparks gone.

"Sorry…" she whispered, looking down.

Logan rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "You know, when I'm angry, I usually go and work out in the danger room."

"But I'm supposed to get a tour." Erin said, looking at him in confusion. Logan shrugged.

"Come on. I think you could use a fight." He said before he led her out of the kitchen with Remy and Rogue closely following.

It was time for Erin's first danger session.


	4. A Dangerous Memory

The metal room was definitely not what Erin was expecting when they entered the Danger Room. It was bare and made her feel like she was trapped inside a box. "I feel like I'm in a prison." She muttered, looking around as Remy chuckled.

"It's not dat bad, Chere." He said, looking down at her. He secretly took the time to appreciate her body in the X-man outfit. She had gotten dressed on their way down here and was in a leather outfit that left her stomach and arms bare. It was more of a halter top with a turtleneck. Erin also wore leather pants that hugged her legs and butt in just the right way. Her gloves were just like his own, covering two of her fingers, and her knee length boots were probably the only thing she wore that was normal for her. He couldn't help but admire how her silver hair fell down her back and made such a sharp contrast against the outfit. Stop it, he thought to himself, she's supposed to be your best friend.

Walking ahead of him, Erin rolled her eyes before saying, "Stop staring at my backside, Gambit." Logan chuckled, a smirk on his lips as he made his way up to the controls.

"We'll start you off on something easy, kid. As we progress, the Danger Room will grow accustomed to your powers." Logan said over the intercom before hearing the shuffling of tennis shoes. He growled before looking under the control panel. "Forge?"

Forge poked his head out, grinning. "Hey there, Logan. I didn't know you know big words like 'accustomed'." He said teasingly. But the glare from the older, stronger man made him gulp, suddenly looking a little more pale. "So what's going on?" he asked, getting up and looking down to see Erin and Remy. "Ooooh, you want to test out the new girl?"

"Yeah, I think she's pretty powerful. Just need to see how much." Logan said, crossing his arms. "You'll watch from here, right? Make sure she doesn't over work herself as me and the Cajun fight her? We don't want her passing out again." He said, earning a meek look from Forge before he nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing. You know, she's kind of cute. Especially in that outfit." Forge said, nodding appreciatively.

Logan chuckled. "Eyes on the powers, Forge." He said, smirking when Forge turned bright red. "Think you can handle that?" he asked, earning a nod before he made his way down to join the others.

In seconds the room around them changed to the sewers and both Remy and Erin stiffened. Erin looked at Remy. "Really, Gambit?" she asked, her voice suddenly cold as he held up his hands.

"Wasn't my choice, 'Rin." He said before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a deck of cards. Logan unsheathed his claws with a loud 'snikt' as Erin took in her surroundings.

This was not going to be easy. There were too many memories…so much pain…Did they make these sewers to be like what happened all those years ago? Not wanting to find out, Erin looked at her opponents before the lights went off. Erin closed her eyes, feeling the energy course through her body. So much energy and power. Focusing on the noises, she knew she wouldn't be able to track Remy very easily due to him being a thief. Logan on the other hand…

Erin opened her eyes, the green irises people thought so strange now gold as she ducked under the claws, catching Logan's arm and flipping him over her. She took off running, turning around a corner before slipping and catching herself before she landed in the water. "Wow, this is realistic." She mumbled before jumping to the other side. Looking around, her gold eyes made it easier to see in the dark before the familiar crackling of electricity filled her ears. Looking down at her glowing hand, she smirked before hearing a splash of water. Remy, she thought before walking along the edge, refusing to touch the water. Keeping an eye on the shadows, Erin stayed ready to defend herself before hearing a small hiss behind her.

Turning around, Erin yelped and jumped back as a card exploded in her face. "Gambit!" she shouted, turning as she heard the low rumble of her friend's laugh. She scowled before noticing a shift in one of the shadows. "Hey there, Cajun." She said with a smirk as Remy stepped forward, his eyes glowing like hers.

"Nice trick, chere." He said, gesturing to her eyes. "But how quick are y'?" he asked before throwing another card. Erin ducked, turning her head to see the card explode behind her. Turning her attention to him, she took a step back when he was right in front of her.

Erin glared at him before smirking and taking a step closer, surprising him. She never took to his challenges in the past. Raising her hand, she chuckled and whispered, "Gambit?" Her hand glowed a bright gold as what looked to be lightning bolts danced along her fingertips. "This might hurt." Before Remy could even register what her powers would do, a lightning bolt shot out of her fingertips, hitting him in the chest and knocking him into the murky sewer water. Erin chuckled as he gaped at her before turning and running off.

Remy watched her for a moment and shook his head. She really had changed over the years…Standing, Remy grimaced at the water before hearing a loud beep fill the room. In seconds the room melted into the metal room it originally was and he saw Erin pinned to the ground by a smirking Logan. "I win, kid." He said, his voice gruff as Erin chuckled.

"Only because I don't want to fry you." She said, rolling her eyes. Remy watched the two and chuckled before Logan retracted his claws, stood, and helped her up.

"So you can control and form electricity. That's pretty powerful." Logan said, shoving his hands in his pockets as Erin shrugged.

"I used to only be able to shock people. My powers evolved and now I have heightened senses like hearing and sight." She said as Remy nodded.

"Dat's cool. Y' be pretty talented, Petite." He said, earning a small glare from her.

"That was really cool. She's a level three mutant, Logan. But something tells me she can be a level four." Forge said over the intercom, making the three look up. When the words landed in Erin's ears she stiffened slightly and looked down, closing her eyes. When she opened them again they returned to their normal green. Noticing the change in her demeanor, Remy looked at her with concern in his demon eyes.

"Y' okay?" he asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. Erin instantly jerked away from him, a shudder running down her spine.

"I…I'm fine. Just need some air." Erin quickly ran out of the room, feeling lightheaded as the words 'level four' ran through her head. She avoided the stares coming from the students as she shoved past them. Why couldn't they be in class? Wasn't this a school?

"Erin? You okay?" she heard a voice ask her. Ignoring them, Erin quickly made her way upstairs. When she reached her room, she walked onto the balcony and climbed up to the roof, tears in her eyes as she took shaky breaths. Sitting on the edge, she let the tears slip down her cheeks as she choked back sobs.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_This one wouldn't stop putting up a fight. Thought we should bring her to you." Vertigo said as Arclight tossed what they thought was an unconscious Erin._

"_Voltaic? How did you find her?" Sinister asked, slightly surprised his goons had been able to stumble across her with the Morlocks._

"_She was trying to help the Morlocks escape. She was able to help Gambit escape." Arclight said, placing a hand on her hip._

_Sinister stiffened slightly and walked over to Erin as she opened her eyes. "Next time you try to knock out your captive, make sure you do it properly." He said, glaring at Vertigo whose eyes widened as she turned a bright red._

"_But she-"_

""_I have psychic shields in my brain similar to Gambit's." Erin said, her voice soft. "Your powers didn't knock me unconscious. They only stunned me for a short amount of time." Her voice revealed her annoyance and Riptide scowled._

"_Why you little slut! How dare-"_

_Sinister held up a hand, silencing Riptide as he kept his gaze on Erin, also known as Voltaic. "You're quite a smart woman, coming here and learning about our whereabouts."_

"_Your goons made it easy." She said, smirking when she saw the hate enter Scalphunter's eyes. "Something wrong, Greycrow?" Erin sneered as Scalphunter stiffened at the mention of his last name._

"_You little-"_

"_Silence! Leave me. I want to talk to Voltaic privately." Sinister said, looking at the Marauders. Hesitating, they moved to argue before seeing the look in his eyes. They quickly left before Sinister walked to his desk and Erin stood. It was silent for what seemed like the longest time and Erin was starting to wonder if he was just toying with her, waiting until he thought it okay to kill her. Opening a file, he searched through it before looking up at her. "Erin Boudreaux." Erin coughed out 'Rielly', but he ignored her. "Also known as Voltaic. You were adopted into the Assassin's Guild in New Orleans where they planned on tricking the Thieves Guild into a false arranged marriage between you and Gambit. Is that correct?" Erin stayed silent, answering his question. "They must have really wanted to protect their princess."_

"_Belladonna could've handled herself." She snapped, wanting to defend her older sister. _

"_Hmm…does this mean you were actually looking for Gambit when you found him with my Marauders and the Morlocks? Because you needed to bring him back to New Orleans to wed you and bring peace between the Guilds?"_

"_That's not why I went looking for him."_

"_That's not the point. Does Gambit even know about that little plan? Or does he just know you as a good friend?" he asked. Her silence answered his question and he shook his head, looking down at the file. "Your powers are quite simple…Just shocking people. Nothing special."_

"_Excuse me?!" Erin asked, angry that he thought her so pathetic. "I'm not so weak as to not be able to protect myself. My powers are-"_

_Sinister looked up, watching her intently with a smirk on his face. Erin froze, realizing how stupid she had just been. She fell right into that trap like a fool. "Are what?" he asked curiously._

"_None of your business." She said, her hands balling into fists at her sides._

"_I think it is. Especially if I can't find a reason to keep you alive. I'm afraid I would have to ask my 'goons' as you call them, to come in here and kill you. Does that sound appealing?" he asked. The flash of fear in Erin's eyes made him stand. "Of course, if you can explain your powers more to me, I can easily find a reason to keep you here. Keep you alive."_

_Erin scowled, looking down at her left hand. She held it up between them and bit her lip as her hand started to glow brightly. Within seconds her hand became electricity and Sinister had to shield his eyes in an attempt to keep from going blind. "It's becoming harder to control. Sometimes I become complete electricity. Along with that, I can see in the dark and have somewhat stronger senses." Sinister didn't seem to hear her secondary powers as Erin hid her hand behind her back, not able to get it back to flesh._

"_That is…fascinating. Tell me, is that electric form of yours difficult to master?"_

_Erin looked down, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. When the metallic taste filled her mouth she looked up and nodded. "I have to avoid water when it happens or I can kill myself. It's almost happened a few times. This sometimes lasts for days at a time."_

_Sinister nodded, taking all of the information in. "You know, if you could develop your powers enough, you could go from a level one mutant to a level four with ease."_

"_But I don't want to be a level four mutant! I just want to be me again." She said, a tear slipping down her cheek._

"_Then I suggest we make a deal, Miss Boudreaux." Sinister said, taking a seat. "After all, I can't just let you leave now. And you are too powerful for me to just kill. So…I will perform a minor surgery on you. It's similar to what I had to do for your friend, Gambit. It will neutralize some of your power until you develop naturally. But you won't be the same as you were in the beginning. Most likely…you'll be a level two or level three mutant. Nothing to brag about, but nothing pathetic either. It just depends on how you look at it."_

_Erin thought about it. If she went through with it, she could be somewhat normal again. "But what do you want?"_

"_I want you to work for me. Let me tweak your powers. Perform experiments, possibly have you become a Marauder. Nothing extreme, just the expected. Do we have a deal?"_

"…_I'll be normal again?"_

"_As normal as a mutant with your talents can be." Sinister said, holding out a hand. Erin looked at his hand for a moment, feeling a deep regret build in the pit of her stomach. But what could she do? Shaking his hand, Erin hadn't realized that she had made a deal with the devil._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Level four. Her powers couldn't already be developing again. Erin sighed softly, brushing her tears away when she heard a shuffle of feet behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Erin saw Remy. Quickly looking away, Erin stared intently at the school grounds as he took a seat next to her. "What 'appened back dere, Chere?" he asked, looking at her as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands. "Y' got Remy worried 'bout y'."

"I'm fine." She lied, looking away from him. Erin couldn't tell him the truth. That they were supposed to be married by now…that Julien challenging him at his and her marriage was because he didn't want him to join any part of their guild…that she had joined Sinister just like he had…She couldn't tell him any of it.

"Chere, Remy's been y' ami since we met in de French Quarter. If y' can tell anyone anyt'ing it be dis here Cajun."

She shook her head. Before telling him, Erin had to be sure he wouldn't just abandon her again. She needed him. She needed his help. "Not yet, Remy." She said, catching him by surprise. The last time she called him by his real name was back in New Orleans when they were just teenagers. "But soon, I promise. Just…not yet."


	5. Memories and a Kiss and a Hidden Truth

**Okay, in this chapter the ages seem to be pretty confusing. Erin is currently twenty two, so in this chapter her youngest age is twelve. Remy is two years older than her, so he's currently twenty four and is fourteen at his youngest age. Belladonna is thirteen in the flashbacks with Julien being sixteen. **

That night Remy lay in his bed, thinking about what had happened in the Danger Room. He had never seen Erin act like that. But then again…the last time he saw her, she had been trying to take care of some of the Morlocks and he had led the Marauders to attack them. And before that the two had been young teenagers living in New Orleans. She could have changed so much…A small smile appeared on his face when he remembered when the two of them had first met.

_**-Flashback (New Orleans, Ten years ago)-**_

_A fourteen year old Remy was walking the French Quarter, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Even as a child he was cocky and arrogant. "Remy!" His smirk turned into a smile when he heard the familiar voice of Belladonna behind him. Turning, he tossed his shaggy auburn hair out of his devil eyes, grinning when his eyes landed on his blonde crush. She was as beautiful as a thirteen year old could be with her hair in a French braid and her blue eyes sparkling. She wore a baby blue sundress with white flowers decorating it._

"_Bonjour, Bella." He said before acknowledging her brother's presence. "And bonjour t' y', Julien." He said, smirking when the older brother glared at him. "What are de deux of y' doin' out 'ere?"_

"_Petite needed some new clothes dat fit her body. Lost seventeen pounds not eating." Julien said, jerking a thumb behind his blonde sister. It was then that Remy noticed the third child and was surprised. As far as he knew, Julien and Belladonna were Marius' only children. But when he saw a silver head poke itself around Belladonna's cute little figure, he couldn't help but smile slightly._

"_What's y' name?" Remy asked, looking down at her. She definitely wasn't related to Julien and Belladonna. Not by blood anyway. She had naturally silver hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and her pale skin was a sharp contrast to their tan skin. But the strange thing was that her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses just like him. She must have some sensitive eyes, he thought to himself before noticing her clothes. She wore a green tank top that looked to be twice her size and dark blue jeans that were so baggy, he was wondering where her legs were._

"_That isn't any of your business!" she said while crossing her arms._

"_Erin." Julien snapped, glaring at her. "Introduce y'self."_

_Erin glared at him, sticking her tongue out which made Remy laugh. She was definitely a spitfire. "Don' 'ave to." She said, her accent slipping. "Y' just told him my name."_

_Remy stepped forward and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Come now, petite, it's just common courtesy." He said, earning her attention._

_Erin watched him for a moment before saying, "Erin…Not that it should matter to you."_

"_Ah, but, chere, dat's where y' be wrong." He said, grinning. But he had no idea how much he was right. "It matters plenty to dis here Cajun."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Remy chuckled to himself. He had no idea that knowing her name would be so important to him. But now he couldn't get it out of his head. He even went so far as to find out the origin and meaning of her name back when they were teenagers. Her name was Celtic and stood for peace. Kind of ironic when he thought about her temper. But who would have thought that after that rough little introduction, the two would've become such good friends? They practically did everything together, not caring that he was a thief and she was an assassin.

A grin formed on his face as he shuffled his deck in his hand, remembering when she had turned fifteen and the two had had their own little 'party' in the swamps. It was the first time he had seen her eyes…and a time when he had almost made a huge mistake.

_**-Flashback (Bayou, Seven years ago)-**_

"_Remy, why are we going all of the way out here?" Erin asked, annoyed. She knew Marius didn't like how much she hung out with the flirtatious Lebeau. And she especially knew that Belladonna despised her for it. But the two of them were just friends! Remy would be marrying Belladonna in a year when he turned eighteen and they would become brother and sister-in-law._

"'_Cause neither o' de Guilds will let us 'ave a party at de mansions." Remy said as if the answer was obvious._

_The two teens came to a clearing where he had laid out a picnic with a small birthday cake and two bowls filled with steaming gumbo. Erin saw the spectacle and smiled at her friend before taking a seat on the blanket. "This wasn't necessary, Remy." She said, looking up at him through her sunglasses. Even though it was evening and extremely shaded in the swamps, she insisted on wearing her sunglasses. _

_Remy grinned and took a seat next to her. "Of course it wasn'. Dat's why Remy did it." He said, grinning like a fool as his best friend shook her head. Silence fell between the two as they ate the gumbo before Remy looked up at her and sighed, setting the gumbo aside._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Remy scooted closer to her, tucking her silver hair behind her ear. "Why are y' hidin' from Remy, Erin? Y' known Remy-me for three years. But in all dat time, Remy's never seen your eyes."_

_Erin smiled sadly and looked over at him. "Didn't realize it was such a problem for you, Remy. Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"_T'ought y'd be your stubborn self." Erin stuck her tongue out at him before the two chuckled. She smiled slightly before shrugging and looking down, slipping her sunglasses off. Her eyes were closed and her face towards the ground before Remy tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. "Come on, chere."_

_Erin opened her eyes and Remy faltered slightly. He was entranced. Her eyes were like his. Rather than white sclera it was black. And her eyes…her eyes looked like two rare, undiscovered jewels. They were such a bright green with gold flecks. They were mesmorizing… "Happy, Cajun?" she asked, smirking. "'Cause I do believe that's the first time I've seen you staring at the girl rather than the girl staring at you."_

_Remy's staring turned into a roll of his eyes as Erin laughed. "Dat ain' funny, chere. Remy can't help dat de femmes love dis 'ere Cajun!"_

_Erin rolled her eyes. "I can promise you, Remy. I'm not one of those females." She said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back against a tree._

"_Oh really, petite? Wit' une kiss, de ladies be fallin' head over heels for Remy. Y' be no different."_

_Erin chuckled and looked at him. "Oh really? Remy, trust me, you couldn't make me swoon over you. That's Belladonna's area of expertise." She teased and Remy pouted before scooting closer to her._

"_Oh really? Dat sounds like a challenge, Chere." He said while giving her a roguish smirk. Erin raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees._

"_Challenge? No. It's a fact." Erin grinned when Remy clutched his heart._

"_Y' wound Remy, chere! Perhaps a kiss make dis Cajun feel better?"_

"_Kiss the alligators, Remy." She said, amused at his antics before turning her attention to the swamp. Erin didn't realize Remy had moved closer to her until she felt his hand on her back. She jumped slightly, yelping in surprise before looking at him. "What?"_

"_De alligators didn' hurt Remy. Dey don' have to give 'im a kiss." Remy said, grinning. "Come on, Erin. Just une kiss?"_

"_You won't be satisfied until you've kissed every girl you meet, huh?" Erin said, green eyes meeting red as he leaned closer._

"_Maybe." He said, smiling before Erin leaned closer to him. Remy closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. What he wasn't expecting though…_

_Was a kiss on the cheek._

_Remy felt her lips on his cheek and opened his eyes as she pulled away. The look on his face made her burst out laughing. "Remy, you didn't really think I'd give you a real kiss, did you?" she asked in between her bursts of laughter._

"_But Chere, dis 'ere Cajun be hurt." Erin shook her head, catching her breathe as she looked at him, the sweetest smile on her lips._

"_That's not my fault."_

"_O' course it is!" Remy said, feigning more hurt as Erin rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chere, a kiss isn' a big deal. Remy's sure y' kissed plenty o' hommes."_

"_Nope. None." Remy faltered for a second. She had never been kissed before? She was _fifteen_ and she had never been kissed before? A part of him was glad to hear this. After all, he didn't want any sleazebag hurting his best friend. But on the other hand, he was shocked. Erin wasn't exactly ugly and she was fun to hang out with. How had he not noticed that she had never kissed anyone before?_

"_Den let Remy be de first. Den all de ot'er boys will be not'in' compared to dis Cajun!" Erin laughed, watching him before shaking her head._

"_You're so weird."_

"_But Remy be serious." He said as she turned to look back at the swamps again. "If y' gonna 'ave y' first kiss, might as well be wit' de best." Remy tilted her head to look at him, his eyes watching her intently as he smiled. He tucked her silver bangs behind her ear and traced her jaw line, leaning closer to her as a deep red blush formed on her cheeks. He inwardly grinned, loving when she blushed. It was so cute, wait cute? She was his best friend! She wasn't cute! Well…No, stop it Remy, he thought to himself. _

_Their lips were inches apart and as Remy looped his arm around Erin's waist and pulled her closer, he couldn't help but be excited about kissing her. What was wrong with him? Excited about kissing his best friend? Ignoring the smart side of him telling him to pull away, Remy was about to kiss Erin when…_

"_Reeeeeeeemyyyyyy!" Erin jerked away from Remy and stood, taking a couple of steps away from him as Henri, Emil, and Lapin came into view._

"_What is it?" Remy asked, slightly put off as he stood up._

"_Pere be looking for y', Remy." Henri said as he sent a glare at Erin who glared right back. The two had never really warmed up to each other in the couple years they had known each other. No one knew why, but they always argued._

"_Alright, Henri. Remy comin'." Remy said, annoyed as the three turned and started walking ahead. Remy looked back at Erin and smiled. "Remy see y' around, Chere?"_

_Erin chuckled as he walked over and hugged her, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. She smiled softly into his shoulder. "See ya around, Remy." She said before he walked away, running to catch up with his brothers._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Exhaling slowly, Remy shook his head. He couldn't believe how irresponsible that would have been. Sure, he did plenty of irresponsible things, but that? He could have lost Erin that day simply because of a kiss…how bad would that have been? She might as well have been a thief, they were so close…Doing that…He sighed. Yes, it would've been a mistake since they were friends, but it wouldn't have been something he regretted. But back then there was the dreaded Belladonna. God, he needed to get his mind off of the past. Shaking his head again as he sat up, glancing at his clock. Three in the morning. No one else would be up at this time.

Getting out of bed, he glanced at himself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Shrugging, he decided there was no need to put a shirt on. No one would be awake this early. Making his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack, he was surprised when he saw a dim light inside. Poking his head around the corner, his eyes landed on an open fridge door and a pair of long, toned legs. His gaze continuing to travel up, his eyes landed on a butt covered in extremely short black shorts. He was wondering who was up this late until the figure straightened and he saw braided silver hair fall down her back. Remy's eyes widened slightly, not having expected her to be up. He hid behind the wall, exhaling slowly.

As Remy remembered the dream and his current image of Erin, he looked down at himself and suddenly wished he was wearing jeans. Or better yet, hadn't left his room. He shifted slightly, trying to hide his evident problem and scowled. What was wrong with him? Remy _never _got nervous around a girl! Never! So why now? Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair before turning the corner, avoiding Erin's gaze as he hurried to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Hey there, Gambit." She said. He scowled slightly, his back still to her. Back to the codename.

"Come on, Erin, call Remy by 'is name." Remy said, turning to her. He suddenly wished he kept his back to her. She was sitting at a bar stool on the island clad in nothing but those shorts and a matching black sports bra. Her green and gold eyes watched him as she tilted her head slightly, as if trying to figure out what made him bring up the whole name business.

"Sorry, Gam-Remy. Old habits seem to die hard. I've called you 'Gambit' for three years." She said, shrugging slightly as she turned to her ice cream, taking a spoonful into her mouth.

Remy took his beer and took the seat opposite of her. Silence fell between the two as Erin stared at her ice cream and he focused on his beer. What had happened between them? They used to never have issues with conversation…now it was like they were afraid the other would blow up if they even said 'hello'. After a few more moments of silence, Remy couldn't take it anymore. "Erin?" he asked.

Looking up through her strands of silver hair, she set her spoon down and placed her hands on the table, crossing them. "Yes?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Everyone's curious. You've been 'ere for a while, chere, but no one knows why y' be 'ere." He said, frowning. "What's de secret? What're y' hidin' from us?"

Erin looked down at the table, tracing invisible designs as she bit her lower lip. "I…A long time ago, I guess you could say I made a deal with the devil. And I had had enough of trying to keep up my end of the bargain. So…I ran away. You were the only person I knew of that could help me. It didn't take me long to track you down, what with you joining the X-men and all. So…I'm here for your help. Remy, you're all I have."

"But Chere, what 'appened to y' family? Belladonna and Julien? Marius?"

Erin stiffened slightly and shook her head. "Gambit-"

"Remy. Now tell moi, Erin. Remy deserves to know what 'appened."

Erin sighed and closed her eyes tightly, blinking back tears before she looked up at him. "No, you don't. I'm not that cruel of a person, Re-Gambit. To make you talk about your past? I'm not that cruel. You have no idea what happened five years ago. How everything changed once you were banned." She snapped, angry at him. How dare he try to bring out her skeletons.

"Den tell Remy." He said, his eyes silently pleading with her.

Erin looked away from him. "No. Why should I? You left. That's all you need to know."

"…What about Belladonna? Did she-"

"Marry? No, she was still hung up on you when I left."

"How long ago was dat?"

"Four and a half years ago."

"You been gone almost as long as Remy?"

"Turns out the Assassins were merely using me. Surprise, surprise." Erin said bitterly before standing and walking to the sink, washing her bowl and spoon clean.

"But what for? You were une o' de mos' powerful Assassins."

"Not enough to keep my place. I was adopted, remember? And I'm a mutant. They were just using me." Erin said as she looked down at the sink and the water washed over the bowl. Remy watched her back and sighed softly. He felt like a jerk, bringing back painful memories. Getting up, he walked behind her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Remy sorry for bein' a jerk. Forgive moi?" he asked, pouting slightly even though he knew she couldn't see. Erin rolled her eyes before chuckling and turning off the water. She could never stay mad at Remy for long. It was one thing she despised about him.

"Yes, I forgive you." She said. Remy smiled slightly and felt her relax in his arms. Looking down at her, he noticed how much she had changed. Rather than the skinny, lanky girl he once knew, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her silver hair was still long, but she was now toned and had curves that she lacked as a teenager. He could even tell a difference in her butt that was now firmly pressed against him. Looking down at her, he noticed how she had…blossomed over the years and quickly looked away. Best. Friend, he repeated to himself over and over. "Remy?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. She turned to him fully and his hands rested on her lower back, his fingers brushing against the waistband of her shorts. Her chest and stomach were pressed fully against his bare chest and he couldn't help but smirk when a small pink blush formed on her cheeks as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, Chere?"

"Remember my fifteenth birthday?" Remy tried to keep the grin off his face. How is it that they were thinking about the same memory? "When we were in the swamps and-"

"Yes, Remy remembers." He said as she looked up at him. He inwardly smiled at the memory.

"Just wanted to…thank you."

Remy's grin dropped. Thank him? He didn't remember them kissing…Why would she thank him?

"Uh…what?" he asked, looking at her in obvious confusion.

"Yeah, thank you. That was really sweet of you. And I know after that, we didn't really hang out, what with you dating Belladonna. So it was sweet of you." She said shyly as he looked down at her. The look on his face must have caught her off guard though because she chuckled and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh…Remy was just…Remy don't t'ink we remember de day de same way, Chere." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Erin looked at him and raised an eyebrow before it dawned on her. Her cheeks flamed a bright red as she took a step back, pressed tightly against the counter, but Remy refused to let her go. "Oh! That, I…No, Remy, I wasn't-Oh God…" she said, burying her head in her hands. "That wasn't-"

"Chere?" he asked, taking her wrists in his hands and lowering her hands so he could look at her face. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to bring up…that…I just wanted…well, I never got to properly thank you for that day…and I just…" She groaned, shaking her head as she looked down. "I wanted to thank you for…" Erin was cut off by Remy tucking two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up.

"Chere, relax. It's fine. Remy wanted to do dat for y'." He said, smiling down at her. Erin rested her hands on the countertop behind her as she looked up at him.

Silence fell between the two as they got lost in each other's eyes. It was something about that black sclera…it just made the irises all the more enchanting…His red eyes glazed over with lust as he pressed against her slightly, not wanting space to be between them. Remy was beginning to wonder why they had never been in this position before. It felt right.

Heat radiated off of him and onto her, forming goose bumps on her arms as she bit her lip and watched him, her mind drawing a blank as to why this was wrong and why they shouldn't even be that close. So rather than trying to focus on the reason, she moved her hands onto his chest, her green eyes dark with an emotion he had never seen before. It pulled him deeper into her eyes and he liked it.

Erin was now starting to realize why Remy had such an easy time with the ladies.

And Remy was starting to wonder why Erin never had an easy time with the men.

But those thoughts quickly left their minds as Remy pressed his lips roughly against hers. He moved his hands to her hips, easily picking her up and setting her on the counter as she moved her lips against his. She ran her small hands up his chest and into his messy auburn hair, tangling her fingers in it and earning a low growl from him. He parted her legs and stepped in between them, running his hands along her thighs as he pulled away from her lips and started kissing her shoulder and neck. A small moan escaped her parted lips and Remy smirked against her skin before hearing a small 'click' as the lights came on and a small cough entered their ears.

Erin quickly pushed Remy off of her and hopped off the counter, eyes wide as they looked in the doorway to see Scott standing there, arms crossed. Of all people to catch them it had to be Scott?

"Bed. Now." Scott said, his voice cold as he kept his gaze toward Erin. She looked down at her bare feet, her cheeks as red as cherries as Remy glared at Scott. "I said _now_." Erin glared at him and walked past him, ramming her shoulder into his arm before walking to her room.

Remy grabbed his beer and took a sip, eyes never leaving Scott. "Can Remy 'elp y', Scotty?"

"Be responsible for once in your life, Gambit. I thought you were supposed to be her friend. Supposed to be helping her. You really think making out with her at three in the morning helps her?"

"Well-"

"I don't want to hear it. Obviously your friend has gone through a lot. Any person can see it in her eyes. So how about you man up and do what she needs you to do so she can get out of here?" Scott snapped before turning and leaving.

Remy scowled, hating when Scott chewed his head off. But he hated it even more when Scott was right. Erin needs his help and what does he do? He treats her like a whore. Groaning softly, he ran a hand through his auburn hair before running it over his face. He needed to straighten things out…he had never meant to kiss her…But a part of him was glad he did it. He had been wondering for years what it would have been like to kiss her…He even went as far as to kiss her…Remy sighed and looked to the doorway. He just hoped she'd forgive him for acting on those thoughts.

Just like a certain Cajun, Erin was curled up in her bed, thinking about the kiss. How could she have let that happen? She couldn't become attached to him…not like that…What was she doing? Obviously this was too big of a job, even for her. But she couldn't get out of it. She already sold her soul to the devil. Burying her head in her hands, she let a tear slip down her cheek before hearing her phone ring.

Reaching for the electronic device on her nightstand, she pressed the answer button. "This is Erin." She said before hearing the voice. Goosebumps formed on her flesh as a shudder ran down her spine. "Yes, I know." She said, closing her eyes. "I'm working on it. This isn't exactly an easy task." Her shoulders sagged as she bit her lip. "Yes, I know what you've done for me. I'm trying, alright? I will get the job done. I never said otherwise." Closing her eyes tightly, she refused to cry as she nodded. "Yes, sir. I know. I promise I'll inform you of any change in the next couple of days." Sighing softly, she finally said, "Thank you. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Erin threw it across the room and hugged herself. She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, as if she could never have felt more alone than right now. Curled up like that for another hour, she silently cried before lying down and drifting into a sleep filled with nightmares.

Nightmares that were her memories.


	6. Colors of All Souls

Many people thought of Rogue as a smart woman. She was full of sass and could be a bit temperamental at times, but she wasn't stupid. So when she noticed how Remy and Erin avoided each other like they thought of one another as venomous snakes, she knew something was up. And being Rogue, she planned on finding out what it was. And that was why she was here, sitting beside the pool while Remy did laps, waiting for the perfect moment to talk to him about it.

Then again, that seemed to be a bit of a challenge with Remy having already spent an hour doing laps. She sighed, resting her cheek on her fist as she watched him, thinking about Erin's appearance at the mansion. She seemed so scared...so frightened...yet now she acted as if nothing was wrong. Like she had never even lived anywhere other than the mansion. She was trying to fit in...but why? Was it because of Remy? Did she...Rogue straightened and looked back at the mansion, her eyes landing on Erin's room where she actually stood by the window and was watching Remy. When Erin saw Rogue looking at her she quickly turned away. Did Erin love Remy? Glancing at Remy, Rogue stood and walked inside, not even noticed by the Cajun.

"Hey, Rogue. How are you this morning?" Ororo asked as Rogue passed by her.

Rogue smiled at her. "Ah'm fahne, 'Ro. Just was gonna go talk to Erin."

Ororo nodded, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. "You know...I remember when I visited my old friend, Jean Luc. He was very keen on keeping an eye on Remy's friend. She was a girl named Erin also. Sometimes I've wondered if it's the same girl. But then I see those scars...and I don't think it could be. Perhaps 'Erin' is just a common name?"

Rogue chuckled, smiling at her old friend. "Yeah, maybe." she said, walking away from the African Goddess. Two Erin's in Remy's life? Rogue highly doubted it. Just how far back did Remy and Erin go? Even more curious now, Rogue walked up the stairs to Erin's room that seemed to be surrounded by empty rooms. Looking around, Rogue raised a hand to knock on the door when it opened with Erin standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Rogue?" she asked, her green and gold eyes watching Rogue untrustingly.

"Ah just wanted ta talk, sugah. Seems we've been runnin' in different circles and Ah wanted ta get ta know ya." Rogue said, watching Erin. Was she really so untrusting to a girl as close to Remy as she was?

Erin watched her for a moment before taking a step back, making room for Rogue to enter. As Rogue stepped inside, she looked around. It was obvious Erin never truly made herself at home. There was a plane set of sheets with a simple blanket on the bed that was neatly made along with an empty bookcase and empty desk. The only thing that made it clear someone was living there was that there were three sets of boots at the foot of the bed and an open closet with a few clothes. Walking over to the desk, Rogue sat on the edge and looked at Erin who sat on her bed, crossing her legs. "So what can I do for you, Rogue?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she rested her arms on her legs.

"Just wanted to get to know the new girl. Where ya from?"

Erin paused for a moment before sighing and running a hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face to reveal the scars on her body. "Grew up in New Orleans if that's what you're referring to."

"Wait, ya really did know Remy from New Orleans?"

"Yeah." Erin said, as if it was obvious.

"Then why don' ya have an accent also?"

Erin chuckled and stood up, walking closer to Rogue who leaned back on the desk. "Chere, many people flaunt deir accents. I jus' prefer keepin' mon t' m'self. Dat a problem?"

Rogue looked at Erin in slight surprise, not expecting the seductive accent to leave Erin's lips. But it did. "No...it's not a problem, sugah. Ah was just curious."

"Good. I don't any more problems with anyone." Erin said, crossing her arms. "Now tell me why you're really here." she said, moving her hands to place them on the curves of her hips. "Your whole posture reads uncomfortableness because you're trying yet failing to relax. Besides, Rogue, your eyes give you away. You have questions and you want to sneak them into the conversation. That's not necessary. Just ask me."

Rogue looked at her in genuine shock. That was the last thing she was expecting from Erin. Not many people had come to be able to read the untouchable. The fact that Erin could unnerved her. "Ah want ta know how ya know Remy, what ya're doin' here, Erin, and why ya seemed so frahghtened the night ya showed up."

Erin rubbed the back of her neck, nodding. "Fair questions. After all, you are his new chere." she said, turning her back on Rogue and walking over to her dresser. "Well, I'll have an easier time answering your second question. But one and three...they'll be more...difficult. But I'll try. See, I'm here because I need Remy's help with a problem. I'd rather not share that problem with someone I hardly know." she said, glancing back at Rogue.

Rogue nodded. "Fair enough. But why haven' ya confronted 'im 'bout it?"

"Because I didn't know if he could help me or not." Erin said, looking down at her dresser. Her hand clenched around one of the nobs as she closed her eyes and opened the drawer. "You have no idea what I've been through, Rogue. How difficult it is...having so many lives and getting lost in the fact that you don't know which one really is yours."

"Trust me, sugah. Ah undehstahnd more than ya think."

Erin smiled weakly and opened her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek that left a red burn. She winced and brushed it away quickly before pulling out some small papers that seemed to be photos. She looked up at Rogue. "I was frightened the night I showed up because water isn't exactly a fan of my powers. Can't you tell?" she asked, gesturing to her burn mark and Rogue inwardly flinched. "Always had this problem. It's actually how my powers manifested when I was a child. Was swimming at my sister's birthday party and electrocuted my brother and sister. They hated me even more so ever since. I killed a few of our family friends that day and ever since...well, I tried to avoid water when I could." she said before taking a seat on the bed. "Come here. I'll answer your first question."

Rogue took a seat next to Erin and was surprised to see a bunch of photos that Erin was spreading out on the bed. "Remy and I met...ten years ago. A long time ago. And we became friends. We were almost inseparable. I loved that about our friendship...But then he started dating Belladonna, my sister. Bella wanted me to have nothing to do with Remy. She didn't want me getting in the way. So Remy and I stopped being friends even though I knew what the future would be like. See...Marius adopted me for a reason."

"What reason was that?"

Erin hesitated, fear entering her unusual eyes before Rogue rested a gloved hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. "You can tell me, sugah."

Erin looked at Rogue. Green eyes met green and gold and Erin felt like she could finally trust someone with her secret. "Marius wanted to trick the Thieves Guild. He wanted me to marry Remy in Belladonna's place so that he wouldn't lose his precious daughter." she said, looking back at the pictures, biting her lip. "I always knew that was what he wanted. So when Julien challenged Remy, not wanting him to even be a part of the Assassin's Guild, Remy never even got a chance to learn who his new wife would truly be. In the end, when ya look at it that way, I guess it's a good thing." she said, her eyes landing on a picture of her and Remy with him hugging her from behind. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips before she choked back a sob and shook her head. "Anyway, when Remy was banished Marius saw no use for me anymore. He banished me also. So I joined the Morlocks. A few years later and Remy met up with me. I never thought I would've seen him again until I came here for his help."

Rogue nodded, letting this all sink in. Erin was in love with Remy. She could tell in the girl's pain filled eyes that she had truly fallen for the Cajun because that was her job. Her purpose was to fall in love with Remy because she was supposed to be his bride. But now Erin thought there would be no point for Remy to love her back because he had fallen in love with Bella and was now interested in Rogue.

"You must think this is pathetic. My story that I'm telling you." Erin said, looking at Rogue.

Rogue shook her head, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Erin, trust me. If anyone understands what it's lahke ta be used bah famileh...ta be tossed 'round and ta feel lahke ya can never be loved, it's me."

"Rogue-"

"Call me Anna. Anna Marie." Rogue said. Erin looked at Rogue in shock. As far as she knew, no one called Rogue by her first name except for Logan and Remy. For her to be trusted to that extent...Erin smiled at Rogue.

"Anna...please, don't think that I'll try to step in between you and Remy. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Erin said honestly. In truth, she really didn't. But deep down, she knew it was unavoidable. Just not for the reasons Rogue thought. She had a job to do...and deep down, Erin knew she was avoiding it. It would only be a matter of time before she had to face what she was hired to do. And that's why she needed Remy. Funny how ironic life was. It treated her like garbage. Life even went as far to chew her up and spit her back out. It let her get back up on her feet and returned to her the two things that meant most to her. Hope and her dearest friend. But now both were being ripped from her grasp. And there was nothing she could do about it because life was truly a bitch. The phrase goes 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. The way Erin looked at it, Hell seemed like a vacation for her if it meant getting away from life. Erin chuckled to herself, looking down. Hell hath no fury like a bitchy life, she thought before realizing Rogue-Anna-was talking to her. Dang that was going to take some getting used to.

"Erin, Ah've seen how he looks at ya. Sugah, Ah thahnk that he loves ya and just doesn' know it yet." Anna said, earning a hint of a smile from Erin. It was sweet of Anna to try to reassure her, but she highly doubted Remy would ever see Erin as anything more than a friend. Even after their kiss. Subconsciously, she pressed her fingers to her lips, remembering the night they had kissed. "And somethin' tells me he's already kahnda proved that, huh?" A deep red blush formed on Erin's cheeks as she looked down, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going. Anna chuckled. Erin had never been at the end of Remy's flirting like she had. But she was definitely going to help her new friend. "Ya know what...come with me." she said, her gloved hand grabbing Erin's gloved hand and pulling the silver haired girl up.

"Where?" Erin asked, bewildered.

"Sug, Ah know three otheh gals that can help us get Remy's attention. Ah hate ta say it, but we're gonna have to recruit some help." she said, winking at a very confused Erin before pulling her into the commons where the three girls were talking and watching 10 Things I Hate About You.

"He is soooo cute!" one of the girls said, pouting slightly. "Why'd Heath Ledger have to go and kill himself?" she asked before Anna cleared her throat.

"Ladies, you know Erin, right?" Anna asked as the girl who spoke turned to reveal Kitty.

"Hi, Erin!" Kitty said excitedly. Over the past few days Erin and Kitty had come to more...neutral grounds. Erin still couldn't handle Kitty's crazy, bubbliness more than a few times a week, but she hadn't tried pinning Kitty to a wall like she had done with Jubilee. Turning to the second girl, Erin noticed that beside Kitty was a blonde wearing a low cut top that seemed more like a bra and stainless white pants. Turning her head, her crystal blue eyes saw Erin and she smirked. It seemed almost like a taunting smirk. Like she knew who Erin was and would kill her. Erin looked away, not liking her all that much. Something about her sent a shiver up Erin's spine.

"I've heard of her." she said before saying, "Emma Frost. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." she said, her diamond earrings twinkling in the light before the third girl turned towards them. Erin noticed she was wearing a slightly off-shoulder violet shirt with long sleeves and black jeans. Her purple hair framed her beautiful oval face and matching purple eyes as she looked at Erin with a slight lack of trust before smiling. Erin assumed she thought of Erin as a decent person.

"I haven't had the pleasure. I'm Betsy Braddock." she said, her British accent making her stand out from the other two girls.

"Gals, Erin here needs a bit of help." Anna said as the three girls stared at her and Anna looked down at her. She then went to explain Erin's story and it didn't take long before the five girls were piling into Emma's spotless white convertible, on their way to the mall. Looking at the new group of girls she had met, Erin shook her head and turned her gaze to the window.

Kitty Pryde, Emma Frost, and Betsy Braddock. Just what kind of trouble had Erin entered? And all for Remy Lebeau?

Maybe Erin was wrong. Maybe this was Hell. A smirk appeared on her naturally dark pink lips and she inwardly chuckled. If this was Hell, she decided she'd have a blast.


	7. In Too Deep

**Okay, last chapter was titled 'Colors of the Soul' because**** every character in the last chapter had a color that matched their soul. Erin - Electric Green and Gold. Rogue - Emerald. Kitty - Pink. Emma - White. Betsy - Purple. Just wanted to explain. Now, I know this might have seemed a bit confusing, but Rogue and Remy aren't dating. I said there would be ROMY moments, but there would be no focus. In this chapter, Erin has gotten her makeover from the girls and we're gonna see Erin and Remy talk for the first time in about a week. But we're also going to see a bit of Erin's darker side because, even though she seems kinda scared with a bit of an attitude, Erin is still an Assassin and was hired for a job. Hope you enjoy!**

Remy sat in the commons with Logan, Piotr, Sam, John, and Bobby. They were all playing poker since it was a Friday night and boys were taking their girlfriends out on dates. But even with the mansion practically being empty and them playing Remy's favorite game, the boys noticed something was off about Remy. For one, he had folded in three of the five rounds and lost the previous one. He was off his game, but no one knew why and it was starting to worry them.

Remy looked down at his cards and frowned, not even registering that he had a royal flush. Shaking his head, he said, "Remy folds." What was with him? Why couldn't he focus? Poker was always his specialty...Sighing softly, he knew exactly why he couldn't focus. His mind was on a certain silver haired, gold and green eyed girl that he had kissed when he wasn't supposed to. And now they hardly talked.

Placing his cards face down, he took his beer and moved to take a drink only to find it empty. Scowling, he tossed it into the trash can. He felt the eyes of the boys on him before grabbing another beer. Glancing up, he raised an eyebrow. "Oui?"

"Are you okay, Gumbo? I normally don't really care, but since when do you fold while playing _poker_?" Logan asked, taking a drink from his own beer.

"Yeah, Remy. Kinda have us worried, mate." John said, looking at his older friend. The two hadn't known each other long, but they seemed to click easily. Guess it was the fact they were both so mischievous. Their personalities just blended that well.

"'m fine, hommes. Jus'...distracted." Remy said, his devil eyes staring intently at his drink before they heard the front door open and close with the sound of females laughing filling their ears. Who would be getting back at ten at night on a Friday?

"Sounds like someone had a good time." Bobby said before he looked up, his gaze falling directly on the doorway where the group of girls stood. His jaw dropped when he saw why they were laughing so much. "Yo-You..." His stuttering caught the attention of Piotr and Sam on his left and right who looked up, their jaws dropping.

"How much clothin' did y'all buy?" Sam asked, placing his cards on the table as a blush formed on Piotr's cheeks. This got John interested and, flicking his lighter, he looked to his left only to have his eyes widen.

"Wow, shiela. Love the new look. Very...fitting." John said with a nod of appreciation. Remy glanced at his friend, puzzled before he shook his head and took another drink. But Logan decided to follow John's gaze and chuckled.

"Nice look, Erin." he said. Her name made a shudder run down Remy's spine though he didn't know why. It wasn't like he liked Erin...did he? "I see Emma, Betsy, Kitty, and Anna decided it was time they took you to the mall, huh?" This surprised Remy. As far as he knew, Erin hated shopping. She always had, even when she was a teenager.

"Like, we worked really hard, Logan. Be nice! We all think she looks, like, totally amazing!" Kitty said and Remy chuckled.

"What do you think, Remy?" he heard Betsy ask. Remy paused for a second before shaking his head and finally turning around, not expecting to see any sign of his old Erin. And when his eyes landed on Erin, he stopped short. No wonder the other guys were staring. Erin had been given a complete make over from head to toe. No longer was his old friend Erin there, but a beautiful young woman.

On Erin's right stood Betsy and Rogue and on the left resided Kitty and Emma with Erin dead center, all attention on her and her new look. Her face that was usually left without make up now had a small hint of grey and green eye shadow with gold liquid eyeliner along with thick black eyeliner that revealed her long eyelashes. The gold in her eyes stood out more and captivated Remy before his gaze traveled down. Her lips were covered in a lipstick slightly darker than her natural lip shade and they had given her a natural looking blush that added some color to her face. Gone were the normally completely black clothes he had come to know Erin to wear. Now she wore a fitted light green tank top with thick straps and an extra sheer fabric on the tank top that was covered in silver sequins that shimmered when she moved and Remy noticed how it was low cut enough to tease any boy who saw her. Covering her arms was a black jean jacket with silver buttons that had sleeves reaching her elbows. Besides that she wore a pair of dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of heeled black boots. The only thing about her that Remy recognized were her gloves she had come to always wear so she wouldn't shock anybody.

But it seemed tonight she was doing a different kind of shocking.

"Remy?" Anna asked, an amused smile on her lips as she took in his reaction. His red and black eyes never left Erin and that made her smile. That was exactly the reaction she wanted him to have.

"Uh...Oui, Chere?" Remy asked, quickly recovering and putting on his charming smile as he looked at his other southern belle.

"Do ya lahke Erin's new look?" she asked, smirking as Remy glanced back at Erin.

"Oui, Remy does." he said, inwardly grinning when a small blush formed on Erin's cheeks.

"Well, if you like it, then you can help her carry her other clothes up to her room, right?" Emma asked, placing a hand on her hip as she set down one bag and Kitty said down her three. Betsy set down another four and Rogue set down six. The boys laughed at how Remy had stepped into that one and Remy's smile dropped before he chuckled and nodded.

"Why o' course, Ice Queen. Remy be a gentlemen and he'd never turn down a damsel in distress." he said cockily as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Deal me in, boys. Ah'll take his place." Anna said, walking over to the pool table.

"And I think we'll be heading to bed." Betsy said, pushing Kitty and Emma out of the room and to their respectable bedrooms. Remy smirked, amused at the gang of girls before reaching for one of Erin's bags. He was startled when she hit his hand away. Looking up at her, he watched as she reached for her own bags and looked at him.

"I can handle it on my own." she said, blatantly avoiding his gaze as she took Kitty's and Emma's bags that they carried in one of her hands and took Betsy's four in the other. Which still left Rogue's six...

"Let Remy 'elp, Chere." he said, picking up the extra six. But Remy wasn't sure if Erin had heard him or not because she didn't respond, already hurrying towards the stairs. Remy watched her, his eyes landing on her hips and how they swayed side to side before shaking his head. He needed to stop that. Erin was his friend and he had already hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her again and he promised himself that he wouldn't.

As the two made their way to her bedroom Erin couldn't help but feel awkward. This was her best friend yet she felt like she couldn't even talk to him because of a stupid kiss! A mistake! And after another few minutes of silence, the two arrived at her bedroom where Erin had to balance her bags on one arm so she could open the door and the two could step inside. "Just...um...set the bags on the floor by the door." she said, her back to him as she set her bags on the desk.

"Alright, Chere." he said, setting them down before he glanced back at her as she shrugged off her jacket and set it on the back of her desk chair. He sighed and turned to leave, not knowing what else to say to her before he noticed the pictures on her bed out of the corner of his eye. "Is...Is dat what Remy t'inks it is?" he asked, looking over at her before walking over to her bed, picking up one of the pictures where Erin had dunked a snow cone on his head. He remembered that day. Tante Mattie had taken that photo. She was the only thief who had warmed up to Erin and respected his friendship with her.

"Oh, those? They...they're just memories." Erin said, walking over and leaning against the bedpost.

"Jus' memories? Che-Erin, dese...dese are our past. Our friendship. And y' kept it."

"Of course I did. You were my best friend. Still are..." she said, a small smile appearing on her lips as Remy sat on the edge, picking up another picture. When she saw it she chuckled. "Do you remember that night?"

"Like it was yesterday, Erin. Dat was une o' de balls held between de Guilds. Remy convinced y' t' come."

"Can't believe you actually convinced me to wear a dress." she said, chuckling as she sat beside him. At the ball someone had been able to take a picture of them while they were dancing. She wore a black dress with gold sparkles that shimmered in the moonlight. Her hair was swept up into a bun with strands falling around her to frame her face. The black silk fell to her knees, but continued to her ankles behind her and she had worn gold heels that seemed to glitter like prized jewels. She was swept up in Remy's arms with one of her hands on Remy's shoulder, the other in his hand with his free hand placed around her waist. "How old were we?"

"Dat was a few months 'fore Bella's and mon weddin' day." he said, looking at her as she looked down at the picture. A light had entered her eyes as they remembered the past and he didn't want it to leave. But as he looked at her...he realized how little he had come to know about her. "Erin?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him. She instantly realized how close they were and tried to remain relaxed, but she wasn't finding it easy.

"...Why'd y' come lookin' for Remy?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers as he set the picture aside.

Erin's eyes widened slightly before she looked away, trying to hide the fright that had entered her eyes. But he had seen it. Only a glimpse of it, but it was still there. "I..."

"Y' can tell Re-moi, Erin. Y' can tell moi anyt'in'. Always 'ave been able t'."

Erin looked at him and he immediately saw the tears in her eyes. "Remy, I'm scared...I can't tell you because I know you'll hate me."

"Chere, dat's nonsense." he said, taking one of her hands in his. "Y' been mon ami for years. Dat's not gonna change 'cause o' y' tellin' moi why y' scared."

She shook her head, starting to look away before he caught her chin between two fingers. "Remy..." she said, her voice soft and fragile. He knew she didn't want to tell him. He knew she was frightened like a small deer. But he had to know.

"Please, Erin." he pleaded, his face inching closer to hers as she leaned closer.

"I...I can't..." she whispered before their lips met again. Just like Belladonna and Rogue had once been, Erin had become a drug for Remy. And he loved it. He pressed his lips against hers, pressing her against the head of the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. How could his best friend become so addicting to him? How could someone he once looked at as a sister have this effect on her? As Remy started trailing kisses down her neck and along her scars, he felt her slip her small hands under his shirt and groaned softly, wanting the thin fabric off.

But then he heard it.

The faintest three words he could've heard.

"I'm sorry, Remy." Before he realized what was happening, her hands started to glow through his white shirt and the scars on her neck started to glow. It didn't take long before he gasped, feeling as if someone was electrocuting his insides. He gritted his teeth as he pulled back enough to look at Erin, seeing tears run down her pale cheeks. Darkness was slowly tugging at his mind as he fell back on the bed, her hand continuing to glow as she electrocuted him. Not able to take the white hot pain anymore, he closed his eyes, reveling in the sudden numbness as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Erin pulled her hand away from Remy quickly ad looked down at the crackling light flying in between her fingers. She had done it. She had done her job. Hovering over Remy, she watched as her tear fell onto his cheek and looked away. She tried to convince herself they were fake tears as she brushed them away, tucking her hair behind her ears before she looked back at her old friend. "I was hired to kidnap you, Remy." she whispered, knowing he hadn't heard her as she pulled out her phone and stood, her back to him as she dialed the number she had come to memorize.

_"Hello?"_

Erin glanced back at Remy, her eyes suddenly cold. "It's done. I can have him there tomorrow morning."

_"Congratulations, Voltaic. You accomplished something no one else could. You captured Death. Bring him to me by ten tomorrow morning." _She heard the click, signaling the end of their conversation before pocketing the phone. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, realizing that she was getting in too deep.

But what she did was the right thing. It was what she had to do.

Those were the words that ran through Erin's mind that night as she snuck Remy into the garage of the X-mansion and stole a black Kia sportage. Taking his trench coat and tossing it in the front as well as frisking him for any weapons, she chained his hands in metal boxes that neutralized his power and chained his feet to the seat, keeping him stuck there until she thought otherwise. Which left her driving all night long. Taking the driver's seat, Erin left the X-mansion with their Devil Eyed mutant having no choice but to tag along. This was what she did now...She was a Marauder. And soon she would be a Horseman. It's what she had to do. For everyone. But deep down, there was a gnawing in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel sick. So she just kept repeating the same words to herself.

_I did the right thing. I did what I had to do._


	8. Remy's Skeletons to Face

Remy awoke to a sharp pain throughout his body. Especially his heart. What had happened? Did he get hit by a two ton trunk sometime last night? Groaning, he opened his eyes to see he was in a cage. His eyes widened as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Who had brought him here? "Merde." he muttered, standing and moving to walk to the bars of the cage, only to be jerked back. Remy grimaced as he landed on his side and looked down at the molds of metal hands around his own hands. Easy enough to charge.

Focusing, Remy waited to see the magenta glow of his powers. But nothing happened. Scowling, Remy tried a stronger charge. But again, nothing. "Sorry, Gambit, but you won't be escaping so easily." a chilling voice said. A shiver ran down Remy's spine as he kept his back to the man. If you could even call him a man. "See, we put a power neutralizer around your cage. You can't make anything explode with your kinetic energy as long as we keep you where we want you."

"Why is Gambit here?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. He realized now that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and frowned. Of course they would take away anything that could lead to him picking the lock.

"Why? Because you have a debt to repay me. And I know exactly how you will do so." Remy's devil eyes met that of Sinister and he turned away, not wanting to look at the psychotic scientist.

"How?"

"How what? How did you get here? Now see, that is the beauty of it all. You always had a soft spot for women, Remy. So I just...used that to my advantage." Sinister said, smirking. Remy looked at Sinister, trying to hide how truly shocked he was. Who could he...Erin. Remy hung his head, not even able to clench his fists in anger as he thought of Erin. She had weaseled back into his life so easily...She had tricked him into trusting her like nothing had changed. Even made him feel sorry for her!

"Where is she?" he growled out, looking up.

"Voltaic!" Sinister called, turning around as he walked over to his lab equipment. He dragged screens across the room, making 3D versions for him to inspect. It didn't take long before Remy realized Sinister was looking at a 3D model of Remy. But he couldn't focus on that because, at that moment, the doors on the other side of the room opened with a soft 'hiss' as an all too familiar person entered the room. But she looked different.

Her silver hair had streaks of gold running through it and it was completely straight, falling around her and swaying slightly with every step she took. Gone was the outfit he had last seen her in and she now wore a dark green top that that was similar to Emma's in cut, but it also had two strings (one on each arm) that wrapped around her arms down to her wrists that wrapped around her middle fingers. She wore dark green leather pants that were tucked into black boots and her whole outfit had a gold shimmer to it. It was intriguing and different than he would've expected her to wear. But he still glared at her as she walked past him, refusing to meet his gaze. "Yes, Sinister?" she asked, her voice cold and void of all emotion as she placed a hand on her hip. Remy then realized that the scars on her neck and face went down to the base of her hip and wrapped around to her spine. What had happened to her?

"Keep an eye on our guest while I prepare the lab." Sinister said, glancing at her before she nodded and he left from where she had entered. Erin kept her back to Remy as she sighed, knowing he would want to confront her. Waiting for some twisted little dig at her, she was surprised when she heard silence. Erin turned towards him, her green and gold eyes seeming to glow more so as she took a seat in a chair, crossing her legs.

"Not going to say anything?" Erin asked, crossing her arms. Remy ignored her and looked away, turning his gaze to inspect the room and his chains, hoping to find some sort of escape. "Really? The silent treatment?" she asked. For some reason, even that hurt. She had never angered Remy before and knowing she had to do this...had to hurt him...it made her sick. "Remy-"

"Gambit. Traitors don't call Gambit 'Remy'." he said, turning to her with eyes that sent a chill down her spine. She deserved that...She deserved all of his anger and hate and she was glad she could at least admit to that.

"Gambit, you don't...you don't understand." she said, standing and walking closer to the cage.

"Non, Gambit doesn'." he said, his voice cold and full of hate. "And Gambit don' want t' know. Let him promise y' une t'ing, Cherie. When Gambit gets out o' 'ere, y'll be de first t' die." he promised her. Erin bit her lip and looked at the ground, trembling slightly before nodding.

"As you wish, Gambit." she said, surprising Remy as she turned and walked over to the computer equipment. He hadn't expected her to just...agree. She was an Assassin! And she worked for _him_! How could she be so understanding in knowing that he would get out? Then it dawned on him.

Because she _knew _him.

Unlike any other person, Erin knew him best. Even better than Belladonna or Rogue or any of his family had. She knew every trick he had and she knew every plan he could probably form in his head. And that meant escape for him was near impossible...

But she still knew he could.

Why? How?

"Y' believe Gambit?"

"Why shouldn't I? You escaped a marriage into the Assassin's Guild, you escaped the Morlock Massacre, and you escaped permanently working for Sinister." she said, glancing back at him. "If anyone could escape this place with no problems, it would be you. Thing is..." She looked back at the computers, eyes turning cold. "You won't get the chance to."

Remy scowled. She had faith in him and that's why she went through the trouble of making sure he had no time. No chance of escape. She really was an Assassin through and through.

"Y' be de best Assassin, Chere. More dan dis Cajun gave y' credit for." he sneered, angry at her. Angry at himself also. He never should have trusted her so easily. "Y' had everybody fooled int' t'inkin' y' were de good femme."

Erin chuckled and looked back at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Remy..._Gambit_," she said coldly, making him look away. "You _chose_ to trust me. I never expected to be able to get back into your life so easily." she said, walking towards him. "And trust me, if I was the best, I wouldn't be stuck here." she snapped, anger in her eyes. "So before you start treating me like I just did the worst possible thing to you, think. You were here first. Before I ever even met Sinister, you were here. You had Sinister remember your powers and your gifts and thanks to your dumb brain, you asked for his help. And that's what got you to be a part of the Morlock Massacre." she sneered, now on a role. She was angry. Furious. She wanted him to pay for hurting her. For abandoning her and leaving her to the mercy of the Assassin's Guild. "So don't go blaming me because Sinister hired me to bring you back because, just like you, I made a deal with the devil and had a debt to repay."

Remy looked at her, taken aback by her outburst. What had Sinister done for her that would make her stuck here? In this Hell hole? "...What did y' agree t'?"

Erin looked at him, not even hesitating to tell him. To explain why she had been so scared that she had agreed to live this life. "My powers were growing out of control. I was becoming a living lightning bolt. Sometimes I had body parts that would turn into complete electricity for days, even weeks. When the Marauders brought me here after the Massacre, Sinister offered me something I needed. Control. A chance to not kill myself by just touching water. But the surgery's work is fading. Just like everything else does with time. That's why I've been burning. So now Sinister's agreed to give me something I need. Freedom." _And hope_, she added as an afterthought.

"Erin-"

"Voltaic, _Gambit_." she sneered, making Remy glare at her. They were both in the wrong and they knew it, but neither wanted to apologize. Both _refused _to apologize. "I'd rest up. Soon you won't remember any of this and neither will I." she said, turning her back to him as Sinister entered the room again.

"I hope you made our guest feel welcome, Voltaic." Sinister said as Erin glanced at Remy.

"Perfectly welcome." she said, her eyes sparking with electricity.

"Good." he said before pressing a button on the controls by his computer. Remy raised an eyebrow, confused what the button was for until he saw what looked to be plastic sliding out of the bars and connecting to the ones next to them, boxing him in.

"Hey!" Remy shouted, his voice severely muffled as he stood, trying to free his wrists. Erin's face remained impassive as she looked at Remy before looking at Sinister as he pulled a leaver, revealing a thick purple gas in Remy's prison. Remy staggered, coughing as he tried to avoid the gas. His vision was impaired greatly as he tried to keep his gaze on Erin, falling to his knee while his other leg kept him up. She looked back at him and in those few seconds he tried to figure her out. And once he got out of here, he was going to get some answers to the questions ringing through his head. But until then...Remy coughed, his mind going cloudy as his eyes grew heavy and he fell onto his chest, closing his eyes.

Sinister and Erin waited until the purple gas was evaporated completely before he opened the box and Erin opened the cage door, picking Remy up with a slight amount of struggle. As she followed Sinister into the lab room, she thought about what Sinister would be turning Remy and her into. Horsemen for Apocalypse...Remy wouldn't remember anything she had done. None of the pain, none of the happiness, nothing about anything. He would just follow what Apocalypse wanted. "Are you ready, Voltaic, to see Gambit become the ultimate Death?"

"As ready as I can be." she said before watching the surgery take place. Even though she was an Assassin, watching Sinister pick apart Remy's brain made her sick. She had to look away a couple of times due to the sudden guilt rising in her chest. Could she really go through with this? Could she let Remy work for Apocalypse and lose any sense of himself? Glancing at Sinister and the keen look in his eye as he remained completely enveloped in his favorite toy, Erin knew she couldn't. She couldn't let Remy lose all sense of himself. It wasn't right and it especially wasn't fair.

Walking past the table of medical tools Sinister had, it was almost impossible to see her sweep her hand over the table. And it was even more impossible to see she had switched the working chip Sinister wanted to put in Remy's brain for a dud that would leave Remy at least half conscious of his actions. It scared her, knowing how dark and empty she was slowly becoming. And she knew that she would soon be a Demon to Remy. A skeleton in his closet that he would never want to see again. But she knew that she would be okay with that as long as she found a way to get him out of here and able to confront the other demons of his past.

But how...how could she do it was the question...

She just had to be patient and wait until Remy's surgery was done. She knew that. Every Assassin was trained to be patient and to wait for the opportune moment to handle any situation. But never in her life did Erin think that her training would help her. Never did she think that she would use her Assassin training to save the one thing the Assassin's Guild hated most. Remy Lebeau.


	9. Pain and Death

**In this chapter, Remy's memories are altered. He's never been with the X-men (in his mind) and he's worked for Sinister since he was a child and being tested on. As far as he knows, he was never in the Thieves Guild.**

With a low groan Remy sat up and swung his legs over the side of his table, feeling extremely tired. "Why does Gambit always feel like he's been 'it by a deux ton truck..." he muttered to himself, trying to focus on an object. But everything was blurry. That's odd...Remy's never had an issue with sight before. If anything, thanks to his devil eyes, he could see even better. Stretching his arms over his head, he felt his muscles stretch and bones shift, relaxing as he dropped his hands to his sides.

Why was he so relaxed? Remy couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed...Well, actually, he could. He was with someone...somewhere dark...and...he was holding her...That's odd, he thought. Why couldn't he remember who the person was? Looking around, Remy's eyes started to focus on the objects around them and he realized he was back in Sinister's laboratory. He'd only been there a couple days ago when he was planning on taking the Marauders to the Morlocks. For some reason it felt almost right to be back. But why? Trying to remember what happened before then, he just remembered working with the Marauders. He didn't remember working for Sinister for a long period of time. He had always been terrified of Sinister...Maybe his memory was just acting up. "Hello, Gambit. How are you feeling?" a voice said. Remy immediately recognized it to be Sinister and he looked up as the Scientist handed him some clothes. He realized they were his uniform.

"Jus' fine. Relaxed actually. What'd y' give Gambit?" he asked, slipping into the clothes.

"Your powers had been acting up so I had to give you a small surgery to fix it. This is just the after effects of the drugs." Sinister said. Remy nodded before looking around the room.

"Not'in' changed since Gambit left." he noticed.

"No, nothing has. Now, I have something I need you to do for me." Sinister said as Remy slipped on his trench coat.

"Oui?" he asked, a concerned look crossing his features. Sinister noticed it, but left it alone. Soon enough, the chip would be activated and Remy wouldn't just think he was a Marauder. He would think he was Death.

"I have someone who needs to fill you in on your new training. Alright? I want you to pay attention and adapt to these new practices. They'll be happening a lot until I find you ready to do another mission for me." he said, earning a nod from Remy. It was natural getting odd work from Sinister. But why? He only led the Marauders to the Morlocks...right? "Come with me." Sinister said, his voice remaining cool as he led Remy out of the room. Remy noticed a table that had dry blood on it and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened there. Shaking his head, he followed Sinister as closely as he could before he was lead down a metal hall. Pressing his thumb on a scanner, Sinister watched until the computer said, 'access granted' and the doors opened with a 'hiss'. Inside was a training room, but everything Remy had come to train with was pushed to the side. Instead there was a woman standing in the center of the room with her hair swept up into a braided ponytail. "Voltaic." Sinister said. The figure stiffened before turning, revealing her black tank top and short black shorts along with boots and gloves similar to his. Remy raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she was wearing sunglasses in an already dim training room. "Meet your new student."

Student?, Remy thought. She looked younger than him! But Voltaic merely silently nodded as Remy bowed slightly to her. "Can't wait t' learn, Petite." he said, earning an even deeper frown from her. Did he say something wrong?

"No serious damage, Voltaic." Sinister said, eyes narrowed at the girl who only gave a sickeningly sweet (and obviously fake) smile.

"Of course, Master Essex." she said, her voice cold. Remy couldn't help but think that her voice was somewhat familiar. How new of a Marauder was she? Remy watched her curiously, tilting his head slightly as she avoided looking at him. Sinister nodded and turned, leaving the room in a little of a hurry. When the doors closed with a 'hiss', signaling his leave, Remy slipped off his coat.

"So chere, what shall we start wit' today?" he asked, his back to her. He hadn't realized she had walked closer until he felt a pain in his legs and he was on his back with a grunt. Looking up with surprise evident in his eyes, he smirked when she placed her hands on her hips. "Sparrin' it is." he said before he used her position to his advantage and moved to kick her legs out from him. But he was surprised.

She had expected it.

Jumping up, she landed the heel of her boot on his ankle. Remy gritted his teeth at the sharp pain before jerking her foot back. Voltaic took a couple of steps back, letting him get up. "Never assume you can catch your opponent off guard." she said, her voice void of emotion. Remy glared at her, not liking that this...robot was training him.

But he wasn't about to argue with Sinister.

So he advanced on Voltaic, taking the offensive. He threw several punches and kicks, every single one she dodged with ease by either hitting his hand away or jumping or blocking, irritating him more. When he threw a punch and she caught his wrist, he frowned before an idea popped in his head. He grabbed her wrist and yanked his arm free before twisting her arm roughly behind her back. He saw her wince and smirked before he roughly pressed her front up against the mirrored wall. Standing a few inches above her, he watched her squirm through the mirror and chuckled darkly. She glared at him and he could see it through the sunglasses. "Whatcha hidin', Petite?" he whispered in her ear. He felt a shudder go down her spine and couldn't help but feel proud of himself about her reaction.

But getting too cocky was never a good think for him.

She had found an opening and placed her foot onto the mirrored wall, pushing back with all her strength. He stumbled back slightly and she hurriedly walked up the wall, doing a flip and landing on Remy's shoulders. She wrapped her legs tightly around his neck and he choked in surprise before she used all of her weight to fall back, catching herself in a backflip and throwing Remy onto his stomach. He had seen that move before! Somewhere! But where?

_-Flashback-_

_Remy landed on his stomach with a grunt, having not expected his opponent to flip him. How was she that strong? Looking up, he saw a shadow of a figure in a handstand before she landed on her feet. "Be careful, Cajun. Next time I won' go so easy on y'." the female voice said, flicking a blade out. He felt his jaw drop in shock and she laughed._

_"'ow'd y' even do it?"_

_"Takes a lot o' practice." she said, chuckling before her shadow walked over to him, kneeling down by his side. He felt a tingling sensation from her fingers brushing his hair back and touching his cheek before she offered him a hand while she stood. "Now get up. De T'eives won' be 'appy wit' an Assassin landin' y' on your ass."_

_"Chere! Such language!" he said, grinning as her laughter filled his ears. He always loved that laugh._

_-End Flashback-_

He looked at her in shock. Did he know her before now? It felt like he did...but why couldn't he remember? "Nothing more than you are, _Petite_." she said, earning a glare from him.

"Y' little-" he started only to watch her jump up and flip to where she was straddling his lap. She locked his legs underneath hers and pinned his hands above his head.

"Never expect a trainer to go easy on you." she said, her sunglasses slipping down her nose slightly. Remy caught a glimpse of three colors before she stood and fixed her sunglasses. Black, green, and gold. Why did that seem so familiar? "Now get up. You need a lot more help than I thought you did."

"Why is Gambit even bein' trained?"

"Because a war is coming and you have your part to play in it." she said briskly. Funny, he didn't remember anything about a war.

"A war 'tween who?"

"...Everyone." she said, glancing back at him. "And trust me, you'll be on the winning side."

"'ow y' so sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Because you'll be working with the best." she said, grabbing her water bottle and taking a drink.

"De best? Like who?"

"...It's a very private team, Gambit. You're lucky to be a part of it."

That didn't sound good. Why was she avoiding his question? "Tell moi."

"Gambit, it's not-"

"Why won' y' tell Gambit? He be part o' de team, jus' like everyone else."

"I'm trying to protect you, Re-Gambit." she said, looking away. He watched her through the mirror, but she avoided meeting his gaze.

"Protect moi? From what?"

She looked up through the mirror and Remy knew her eyes were watching his. "Death." she said simply before finishing her water. Silence fell between the two for a few minutes before she walked to the door. "You need rest. You're weak due to being sedated. Rest and tomorrow we'll continue your training." she said, not looking at him again as she left the room.

Remy watched her leave, his eyes never leaving the door as he thought about her eyes. Black, green, and gold. Why was that so familiar?

The next day Remy was in the extravagant kitchen Sinister owned, eating with a few of the other Marauders. The girls were engrossed in an apparently very interesting conversation and some of the guys were talking. But Voltaic was no where to be found. Looking around and slightly puzzled, he took a bite of his pancakes before asking Scalphunter, "Where's Voltaic?"

Silence.

Arclight looked up and took a sip of her water. "No one sees Sinister's little pet unless we're training, Gambit. You know that." When she said it, it made sense in his head. Like it was an unspoken rule. But why? He had never met her until now.

"But Gambit only met 'er las' night."

"Lucky you." Vertigo muttered, a deep bitterness to her voice as her cold eyes stared intently at her plate. "She's a twisted, sick little bitch."

"What's so bad 'bout de petite femme?" he asked, looking around.

Riptide sighed and looked at Remy. "She's just not someone we mess with. Everyone leaves Voltaic alone because it's for the best." he said, his tone showing that was the end of the conversation. Remy sighed and nodded before finishing his meal and cleaning his plate. Setting the dishes in the dishwasher, he left the room in search of the training room.

Better to be early, right? Besides, he was curious about Voltaic. Could he learn more about her if he was given the chance?

Finding the training room with a hint of ease this time, Remy only needed to go down a set of stairs and take a couple of confused turns. As he approached the door, he scanned his thumb. 'Access denied'. That was weird. Why wasn't he allowed in? "Looking for someone?" an annoyed voice asked.

Remy turned quickly, his eyes landing on a soaking wet Voltaic. She was in dry clothes now, but her face and hair were soaked to the bone. "Uh...y-yeah, y'." he said, confused as to why he was stuttering. He hardly knew this girl! And she wasn't exactly intimidating! So why was he stuttering?

"Sorry, but until Sinister learns to trust you, you aren't going to be able to train on your own." she said, scanning her thumb. 'Access granted'. Voltaic entered the room, her hips swaying as she walked and Remy couldn't help but admire her backside appreciatively. "Stop staring, Gambit." she said, not even looking at him as she set her towel down. Remy chuckled and looked at her skin tight leather suit and boots. And of course, the sunglasses.

"Desole, but de view is so flatterin' for y'."

"Then I guess next time I'll have to cut your eyes out." she said without hesitating. Remy cringed. No wonder people found her somewhat intimidating.

"Gambit missed y' at breakfast."

"I eat in my room." she said, not giving any explanation as to why. Turning to him, she tossed him a water. "Hydrate yourself and we'll get started." He nodded, drinking his water bottle as slowly as he could as she drank her own water and pulled her wet hair into a ponytail. Remy hadn't noticed them last night, but this morning it was easy to see the risen scars on her face and neck that then became hidden underneath her outfit. He silently wondered how far they went before seeing her looking at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Jus' wonderin' 'bout de scars." he said. He noticed how she turned her scarred side away from him and he frowned, knowing what that was like. With his arm and hand being scarred from when he had lost control of his powers, he had learned to hide it well and to avoid questions. But here he was prying. "Desole, Gambit jus'-"

"It's fine. You're curious. I'm not going to hide my history of scars from you." she said with a shrug. "See, when I was younger, I had a small accident. My powers were...evolving faster than I was expecting them to. So one day I had been defending a few mutants from mutant haters..." she said, taking a shaky breath before gesturing to the areas of her body that were scared. "I was turning into electricity. Didn't even realize it until I heard a scream. I had electrocuted one of the mutant haters while trying to focus on the mutants...I killed him instantly. One of the people saw and...well, they had the common sense to know that electricity and water don't mix. She had a water bottle and threw the water onto the part of me that was electricity." Voltaic shuddered, remembering that day as if it had been yesterday. "I was so scared. So afraid that I was going to die. Not many people say they can feel their heart stop. When she did that, I felt it." Turning her gaze and body to the mirror, Voltaic stared at her scars and Remy walked up behind her, eyes never leaving her. "I felt my heart stop. Every organ in my body...stop and burn...like I was on fire. The only reason I could feel any of it was because _I was the electricity. _My mind shut down completely and when I woke up, I had these scars stitched up." Remy nodded, feeling like he could understand her. When he had blown up his arm, he had been so scared. He looked at her and she frowned. "Don't pity me." she snapped, turning to him.

"Gambit don'. He promises." he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

She breathed a sigh of relief before noticing him looking at her scars. "What?"

"Can...Can Gambit touch dem?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Voltaic took a step back, as if surprised to hear that question from him. He silently wondered why, but kept that question to himself, waiting for her response. "I...Yeah, I guess." she said, confusion evident in her voice before he slipped off the glove off of his unscarred hand. He reached forward and brushed his fingers against the scars on her cheek. A shudder went down her spine and she closed her eyes, relaxing slightly under his touch as he traced the scars on her cheek down to her neck and collarbone. "Remy..." she whispered before she opened her eyes, looking up at him in shock.

He froze, his hand on her neck. How did she know his name? "Gambit hasn' told 'is name t' any o' de Marauders. 'Ow do y' know mon name?"

"I..." she took a step away from him, her eyes darting to the door, but he grabbed his arms.

"Tell Gambit." he insisted, red eyes staring at her sunglasses intently. "And take dose sunglasses off! Rem-Gambit want t' see y' eyes."

Voltaic looked at him before looking down, sighing softly as she reached up and removed her sunglasses. Looking up at him, she watched as Remy took a step back in shock. Her eyes were like his. Black sclera. Why was that so familiar! Why didn't it surprise him that he wasn't alone!? "Sinister performed a surgery on you that altered your memory while also slowly changing you." she explained, "In your real memories, I know you as Remy, not Gambit. And you know me as Erin, not Voltaic."

"...What is he changin'?"

"...He's slowly releasing your powers. I'm supposed to train you to help you control them as they advance while also training you to kill properly."

"'Ow can y'?" he asked, looking down at her. Erin took a few steps away from him and held his gaze.

In seconds the lights above them flickered before shutting off, startling Remy. But his eyes quickly adjusted to the black, only to be blinded as a glowing gold appeared in front of him. Crackling light appeared on Erin's arms and traveled up to her neck and down to her chest and stomach. She sparkled and crackled with electricity that seemed to fly around her as well as be apart of her. Sparks danced around her in gold and silver, showing the different strengths. But as startling as this was, none of it was as frightening as her eyes. The green in them was gone. Now it was gold and black, an eerie look that frightened as well as intrigued Remy. "Does that explain it?" she asked, her lips moving, but her voice came out sounding like an echo, almost difficult to understand.

He silently nodded before she returned to normal and the lights flickered back on. She staggered, falling to her knees only to have Remy wrap his arms around her waist, holding her up. Erin rested her hands on his chest as he held her up and looked down at her. "Why is Sinister doin' dis, Vol-Erin?"

"Because, Ga...Remy. With pain comes death. And the slower it is, the more satisfying it is. And when it comes down to it, I'm Pain. And you're Death."


End file.
